


We Can Sleep In, Make Banana Pancakes

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, domestic as f, implied sex but nothing graphic, it's cute, lots of kisses, they have a dog, they make pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: In which there is a rain storm and JaeBri play hooky and make breakfast together instead.Thanks to the person who requested this on CC! :D





	We Can Sleep In, Make Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/teenuviel1227)  
> [Blog](http://teenuviel1227.wordpress.com)  
> [Curious Cat](http://curiouscat.me/teenuviel1227)

The sky is dark, the lightning crossing it like a bright scar. Jae jolts awake to the sound of rain pounding on the balcony, thrashing against the glass of the windows. Their dog, Goldie, a four-month-year-old shih tzu pup is whimpering by the bed. He sits up, picks Goldie up. She wriggles in his arms. 

“It’s alright, Goldie girl. It’ll be alright. We can’t wake BriBri, okay?”

Beside him, Brian is still sleeping, snoring a little bit, the covers pulled up to his chin, his arms held up as if in surrender. His hair is a black mess on the pillow.  _ Cute.  _ Brian was up late the night before, grading papers, finishing stuff off for his own dissertation. 

Jae moves slow, carefully reaching over to the bedside table to check his phone. The screen lights up, bathing his face in a bluish glow. 6:45 AM. He looks outside at the sky--it’s more reminiscent of two in the morning. He shakes his head as he scrolls through his Twitter feed: flooding incidents and power outages across the city, and on top of that, a Tweet from his boss saying that the all radio station employees will  _ definitely  _ be required to report to work today. 

His show starts at 8:00 AM. No way he’s going to make it--no way he’s going to brave the storm to read out a bunch of fun facts about celebrities. He glances at Brian, feels his heart lurch a little: he wishes he could be like the rain, wishes he could wash Brian’s exhaustion away. What Jae really wants to do with the day is just snuggle with Brian at home, play with their dog, maybe watch TV. Goldie jumps out of his arms, back down onto the floor, before settling at the foot of the bed. 

Jae sneezes--allergies--but manages to stifle it with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

Brian’s still asleep.  _ Close call.  _

He turns off his phone.  _ If the power’s out, you can’t charge your phone, you can’t charge, you can’t Tweet, you can’t Tweet, you can’t see you’re supposed to go to work despite your better judgement. I’m a genius.  _

Jae grins, lies back down, snuggling into the crook of Brian’s arm, pressing his nose against Brian’s cheek. He smells--well, like Brian: sweet like the vanilla lotion he keeps pilfering from Jae but also, there’s that hint of citrus from the Moringa bath gel he uses mingled with a tad of musk from having sweated in the night. Eyes still closed, half-asleep, Brian pulls Jae closer to him--a reflex, an old habit. Jae grins at the warmth of Brian’s hands, at the way that their bodies fit against each other, smiles at the softness of the old clothes that they wear to bed. He lets his fingers relax against the worn fabric of Brian’s ratty Metallica t-shirt, rubs his shin against the familiar scratchiness of Brian’s flannel pajamas.

“Why are you awake, babe?” Brian asks, voice still that deep, gruff quality it usually is in the morning, that tone Jae loves, finds sexy as hell. Brian kisses Jae’s forehead, ruffles his hair. 

“The rain,” Jae says softly. “And there was thunder and lightning being all flashy and shiz.” 

Brian smiles. “Were you scared?”

Jae grins. He wasn’t, but what the hell. “Yeah.” 

Brian pulls him even closer, letting his arms wrap around Jae’s waist. He rubs Jae’s back, kisses him softly on the lips before pulling the duvet closer around him, tucking him in. “It’s just people in the sky bowling.” 

“You always say that like it’s supposed to be comforting.” 

Brian laughs. It’s Jae’s favorite sound. “Can you imagine a bunch of big guys in robes with long, perfectly-curled hair and like mega-beards  _ bowling _ ? Complete with those shoes that you rent?”

Jae lets out a soft giggle. “Bri?”

“Mmmm?”

“Let’s play hooky. Don’t go to work today.”

Brian’s eyes fly open. “But--my masters students have papers that I forced them to turn in early so I could get the grades done before end of term--”

Jae sighs, leans up to look at Brian in the blue dark. “--but it’s raining like crazy and I don’t want you to get sick. And I don’t want your leather shoes to get all squeaky when you walk to the bus--”

“--so you mean,  _ you _ don’t want to go to work?” Brian grins.

Jae smiles mischievously, lays back down with his head on Brian’s chest. A hand plays with a lock of Brian’s hair.

“Well, yeah, fine, you caught me--but also, it’s been so long since we’ve had a day where we just lie around and do nothing and we make pancakes and coffee and sit around and cuddle and I tease you and then we have slow sex on the couch--” 

“--mmmhhhmmm,” Brian says, propping himself up on one elbow so he can look at Jae. He smiles, soft, fond. “I’m listening.” 

Jae grins. “--and then we cuddle after and take a nice, warm shower together and watch a cheesy rom-com. Then we could order pizza. Or chicken.” 

Brian leans over to kiss Jae. The kiss is soft, warm, tender. “That sounds so good, baby."

Jae throws his arms around Brian’s neck, reaching up to eskimo their noses together before slipping his hands under Brian’s shirt. Brian’s breath hitches as he pulls Jae in for a kiss, softly licking at Jae’s tongue with his. They smile against each other as they pull away. 

“So,” Brian says, nudging at Jae’s cheek with his nose. “Is it going to be You’ve Got Mail or Sleepless in Seattle today?”

“When Harry Met Sally.” 

  
  


The entire room smells of butter and sugar slowly melting mingled with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. They’re both still in their pajamas, not bothering to have changed after brushing their teeth and washing their faces. The rain continues to pour outside. Brian’s ratty Metallica shirt has holes through it, his checkered pajamas are frayed. He’s worn his hair up so that his fringe is tied up in a strange ponytail that reminds Jae very much of the way they’ve styled Goldie’s fur. Jae’s oversized hoodie is worn at the edges, an old kimchi stain a big, faded orange blotch on the pink fabric, his boxers are an old pair, once patterned with teddy bears but now just a plain, dark gray.

Jae’s put on some Daniel Caesar, his voice crooning soft and smooth through their speakers. He sings along as he cuts slices of banana carefully, using the blade of the knife to push them into the bowl that Brian’s laid out.

“BriBri,” Jae says, frowning at the barely-full bowl. “Is this enough?” 

Brian looks up from the mixing bowl where he’s working on the second batch of pancakes. “Yup, that’s good. Drop them in.”

Jae puts the slivers in as Brian mixes, folding the batter into itself until its smooth. 

“What next?”

“Chocolate chips, babe.” 

Jae nods, reaching over to get the bag of semi-sweet chocolate chips. Slowly, he rattles the bag, dropping the chips into the batter as Brian works them into the mix. Jae takes a moment to watch Brian at work--the way his lips are pursed in concentration, the way his eyebrows are furrowed, the way his forearms tense as he works the wooden spoon around the bowl. 

“Bribri baby?”

“Mmmm?” Brian scoops some batter onto the buttered pan. It sizzles. The smell is delicious.

“You’re so hot.” Jae plays with the strap of Brian’s apron.

Brian raises an eyebrow. “What.” 

Jae grins, scoops some batter out with his finger and smearing it on Brian’s cheek before tugging on the hem of the apron. “You heard me. You’re hot stuff, Kang Younghyun.”

“Oh please. Look who’s talking.” Brian takes in Jae’s long legs, the way that his oversized hoodie swallows his tall, lean frame, the way his lips are slightly upturned in a smile--full, soft. Jae raises an eyebrow before moving to pin Brian against the counter, hands on Brian’s hips, his leg between Brian’s thighs. 

Brian laughs, reaches for the wooden spoon and flicks a good helping of batter onto Jae’s nose. “Are we really going to do this now? What about breakfast? We’ll burn the pancakes.”

Jae reaches over to turn off the stove before moving to kiss the hollow of Brian’s neck, taking the wooden spoon from Brian and putting it back in the bowl. He works his hands under Brian’s shirt, pulling him closer before kissing him soft and slow but sure, with intent. Brian finds himself holding onto Jae’s sweater for dear life. 

Jae grins, shrugs. “Define breakfast.”  
  


 

“This is my favorite scene,” Brian says, later, after they’d fucked on the kitchen counter twice and then taken their time in the shower, washing warm water over each other, rinsing each others’ hair with strawberry-scented shampoo. 

They’re sitting cross-legged at the foot of the sofa, each of them with a stack of pancakes sitting on plates on the coffee table in front of them. Brian’s drawn a smiley chicken in maple syrup on Jae’s, Jae’s drawn a fox-shaped one in chocolate syrup on Brian’s. 

Jae rolls his eyes, spears a bit of the banana pancakes and takes a bite. He washes it down with coffee. “Of course it is, you pervert.”

On screen, Meg Ryan’s character is pretending to have an orgasm. Everyone in the diner looks at them. Billy Crystal’s character say something witty. “Hah.  _ I’m  _ the pervert? I’m not the one who fucking pinned me to the counter and proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of me while I was holding a wooden spoon laden with batter.”

“Excuse  _ you _ ,” Jae says. “ _ I’m  _ not the one who pushed me onto the floor--which is dirty, by the way--and said something about riding me until the heavens open up and god himself smites you--”

“--blah, blah, blah,” Brian says, mixing sugar into his coffee. “I like it ‘cause it reminds me of us.” 

Jae raises an eyebrow. “Let me tell you something, there was nothing  _ fake  _ about your orga--”

“--I mean because you’re a smartass who’ll say anything to get what he wants. Obviously,  _ I’m  _ Billy Crystal. Remember when we first met and you told everyone that you thought I was stuck up and straight as fuck and irritating?”

Jae laughs. “Yeah, yeah. You’ve got a point. Well what was I supposed to say? That I found you hopelessly attractive and was hoping that you would some how please, please, please end up being gay or at the very least bicurious?” 

Brian raises a forkful of pancakes up to Jae’s lips. Jae takes a bite. Brian grins thoughtfully, shaking his head. 

“Yeah well, it kind of came true. You’re the first guy I’ve ever dated. Hopefully the last. Person I’ll ever date, I mean.” 

Jae’s face turns crimson. He looks around for Goldie. He isn’t used to Brian being this sappy.

“Hey,” Brian says. “No fair. You can be direct, but I can’t tell you how I feel?”

Jae blinks once, twice, thrice, at a loss for words. They’d been living together for almost a year now, both of them having settled into a nice routine, but whenever he looks at Brian his stomach still flips, his heart still flutters. “Be my guest.”

Brian kisses Jae’s temple. “I love you, that’s all.”

Jae grins, this time offering speared slices of banana pancakes up to Brian’s mouth. Brian devours them in one go. “I love you too, Brian baby.”

Goldie runs into the room and into their arms. Brian catches her, ruffling her fur, rubbing her behind the ears. “Yah, Goldie girl, come on, not too near Jae. We don’t want him to get allergies.”

Jae smiles, watching Brian and their pup, taking in the cool weather, the sound the rain makes, their apartment, the movie playing on the TV--their life together. In that moment, he can’t wish for anything more. Just this, just this. 


End file.
